Lemonade Mouth Love : Scohini
by Mischievous Little Owl
Summary: Well , this is my way of apologizing because I haven't done stories much . I'm starting the one shots with Scohini followed by Rayella and lastly , Wenivia !


_UNEXPECTED LOVE _

"Mo, what's the answer ?", begged my friend , Olivia White . Yes , I am Mo . It's Short for Mohini . I have long black hair and tanned skin . I was doing algebraic with her and Stella Yamada , another friend of mine . We were sitting at a table on the school grounds .

Anyway , back to the story ,

"I-uh what ?", I asked . I didn't quite catch her question .

"This question . Number 5 .", said my blonde haired friend with a huff.

"I bet you were daydreaming !", said Stella . Olivia caught on .

"About somebody …."

"Named Ray !", they burst out laughing . I made a face . Suddenly , something caught my eye .

"SHH! He's coming this way .", I said , repairing my make up .

Ray passed us . I smiled and made a very cute face . But , by the way Stella and Olivia were looking at me , I think I tried a little bit too hard .

"Um . Hey –Mo ?", he said unsure .

"Hey , Ray .", I said in a flirty tone . When he left , Scott came by . And who is Scott ? Well , he's my best friend from kindergarten .

"So , got your tongue in a twist ?", he asked in a mocking tone . I smirked .

"And is Guy jealous ?", I asked . He stayed quiet . Score one for Mo !

The next day , made an announcement .

"The dance is coming up . I will be putting up a list that includes the staff . It is only in a few weeks so get ready with your dates or whatever .", he said , toneless.

"So who are you taking ?",I asked my friends .

"Of course my super hot boyfriend , Wen !", said Olivia with a squeal .

"I dunno really .", said Stella . Scott busied himself by eating .

"Hey girls.", said Charlie as he passed by . Now , Charlie is Stella's crush . Shh! Don't tell anyone I told you .

"So , uh Stella . I was wondering if you'll go to the dance with me .", said Charlie . Then , he sorta braced himself for some kind of impact .

"Yes ."

"Aw, I knew I shouldn't hav-wait ! Did you say yes ?"

"Yes !", they hugged each other . Happy ending huh ? So all week , I tried to make Ray notice me .

First take :

I stood near the vending machine . He came by . I was about to flirt when-

"Your name's Diana , right?"

Second take :

He had practice after school . I made a super cold lemonade .

"Here .", I said , handing it .

"Eww , I hate Lemonade !", he said

Ok , after a series of takes , he STILL didn't notice me . Might as well give up . I went dress shopping the next day. I went to Fashion Passion . Hmm , not this . Or this or even that !

Now this , is perfect . I bought a dark blue dress that has some sequins. Easy said , It was MARVELOUS !

The day we waited for …..Has arrived !

I did my make up and met up with the girls outside the building .Olivia was wearing a silver dress that fitted her perfectly and Stella , black .We entered at the same time .

I could have swore that the hall went quiet . We settled at a nearby table . Wen came by . He wowed at Olivia and dragged her away to the dance floor . Stella , was busy making out with Charlie . I just sat there .

"Care to dance ?", asked Scott , holding out his hand . I took it and we slow-danced .

"So , you don't have a date ?", he asked . I looked down .

"Me too .", he said after seeing my face . We danced and didn't say a word . I gazed into his eyes . They were so sweet and he was so handsome . Wait , I can't be falling for my best friend ! NONONO !

I realized after a while that our faces were inches apart …. We leaned in ….

"Uh , excuse me can I –", said Ray , ruining our moment .

"Sure .", said Scott handing me over . Well , now I'm dancing with Ray .

"You look so hot !", he said after a while . Ah , my dream is coming true ! He stared at me . I gulped . He made the first move by leaning in .

And that's when it happened . I stopped him .

"No !"

"What?"

"I said no !"

"I thought you always wanted this . "

"I did . But now …I –I just can't !You never noticed me . Not until I was this perfect . You even said you HATE lemonade ! I LOVE lemonade and hate people that hate them . I'm so outta here !", I said , running outside . I left him there . The hottest guy on Earth .

I was sobbing outside . I didn't notice that someone caught up with me .

"Hey .", I looked up . It was Scott .

"Hey .", I sniffed . We were at the railing and could see a good view of the garden.

"Remember when we were little , I used to push you into that pond .", said Scott , pointing to a pond nearby . I laughed . We were third graders or something .

"And I would chase you every time you did that .", I said . I looked up . This boy , whom I knew from kindergarten , is right here with me . Comforting me .

"You look –beautiful . I know I should've said it like when I first saw you . You were the cutest girl in kindergarten . you have always been my crush .", he blurted out , embarrassed . I looked at him and – I kissed him .

**A/N: This is the first one-shot I ever did . I'm starting it off with Scohini then Rayella and finally Wenivia/Wenlivia. Be ready . **


End file.
